


【胖雨】参商

by Nico_merlin



Category: Table Tennis RPF, 胖雨
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_merlin/pseuds/Nico_merlin
Summary: 一辆小车储存地





	

“那便告辞了。”周雨转身欲跨过门槛，背后一股力道差点把他撞倒，他伸手扶住门框，便感觉一双手臂环上他的腰。他叹了口气：“不是说不来的吗？”  
少年还是一团未长开的样子，眉目中却已经有了几分凌厉，声音是沙哑和稚嫩的混合体，此时显得有些委屈：“如果真如你所说，重逢尚不知何日，那我更要再见你一面。”  
周雨挣出他的臂膀，回身揉了揉他的头发：“这样想就对了，人生不相见，动如参与商，何况乱世之中，相逢已是不易，何必自找遗憾？”拍了拍他的肩膀，周雨便大步走向早已在门外候着的军车。车窗被白色的布帘挡住，少年呆望着车开走，终是也回身进了大院。

虽然不是第一次来这种场所，樊振东仍然觉得有些不自在。路过酒桌时低声的闲言碎语不时飘进耳畔，掺杂着姑娘们娇媚的笑声，嗡嗡在耳边低鸣。  
穿过大厅，他匆匆穿过走廊，却恰好一行人迎面从另一包厢内走出，其中一位大概是已经喝到昏了头，大声嚷嚷着：“张少帅那个副官，可真是……”被旁边一人赶忙捂住了嘴，低斥道：“不要命了么！便是个副官，少帅那个宠爱，又岂是你能肖想！”那人顿了顿又补了一句：“更何况那副官人称‘小豹子’，也是救主风雪袭敌营的人物，也难怪捧到心尖上……”  
樊振东推开房门前还在寻思那人说的“张少帅”到底是不是自己以前知道的“张团长”，也还在暗中羡慕那位少帅有如此人物相伴，在这乱世间，当真难得——就是这点思绪，使得他在看清他科哥旁边坐着的人时，竟然犹豫着不敢相认。  
三年未见，恍惚间还是走时的那个样子，身上也是他走时那样的军装，只是仿佛他的肩膀宽了些，也仿佛又高了些。樊振东不自觉地挺直了身板，暗自庆幸自己到底也长了个子。  
听到门的声响，那人警惕地抬头，一面摸上桌面上的枪，圆溜溜的眼睛一瞬间瞪着他，樊振东只觉得有些好笑，哪里是什么小豹子，倒像极了炸毛的猫。看明来人，他将手移开，大大的眼睛还是盯着，不过全是单纯的疑惑和惊讶。虽然多年前被这双眼睛看过了无数次，却还是深陷那汪清澈见底的深泉里，他科哥说了什么一概模模糊糊地过去了，直到那人叫他：“小胖？”他才回过神来，也才发现张继科似笑非笑地歪着头看他，桃花眼暗含的笑纹有些说不明的意味。  
“我倒不知小雨还是吴门出身。”桃花眼看向他，话却分明是冲着周雨说的。  
“老张你说什么呢，吴门子弟多是才俊，哪有我这样的无名小卒，不过是当时借宿一段时间，认识这个小朋友罢了。”  
樊振东觉得这句话无比让人烦躁，却不知道是他和张继科有些嗔怪的口吻，还是他叫自己小朋友拿自己是五年前的小孩子，亦或是他自谦的那句无名小卒——不是风雪救主的英雄么，谁人还不知？  
张继科看他闷闷地不说话，更是有意逗他：“看嘛，小孩脾气大着呢，你叫人家小朋友，这是不乐意了呢。”  
“科哥你又比我大多少，在这里装老人家。你今日来，不是来讲布防的？”  
张继科还欲说什么，周雨眯着眼冲他笑着摇头，示意他不要再说，他也作罢，认真给樊振东讲起布防来。  
这一仗对方虽是势众，到底是杂牌军，武器装备是没法比的，他们又占着有利地势，故而重在布防。张少帅胸中已有图景，讲起来自然是滔滔不绝，不一会便觉得口渴，便叫周雨：“去，给哥拿些水来。”周雨去旁厢端了两只杯子出来，张继科便笑：“我又没说给胖儿拿，你这副官胳膊肘往外拐，我可是不乐意了。”说着故意直接凑向周雨手边，周雨忿忿瞪他，嘟囔着“幼稚不幼稚”，大眼睛却满是笑意，侧过身子抬手便喂到他嘴里，一看便不是一次两次了。樊振东这边接过水，还回杯子时指腹故意蹭过周雨的指尖，留心看他反应，周雨依旧面如常色，心里更是兀自憋起了火。  
一阵安排之后，张继科看了看时辰，便交代樊振东：“还有什么不明白的便问你雨哥，今日你们在这里住下吧，自家的产业，这间屋子本就是留下我自住的。明午间前去驻地，别迟了。”  
周雨忙道：“老张，真不用我送你？”  
“你俩好好叙叙吧，我可不再碍事了。”声音消失在走廊里。

周雨打开里屋的房门，边脱外套边嘱咐樊振东：“里屋铺的地毯，不要穿鞋踩，外套脱外面，科哥洁癖的毛病你应该知道的。”  
除了靴袜，周雨便往里面床榻走。樊振东跟在后面，听他便收拾东西便絮絮叨叨，无非就是什么明天进到营里面不要太担心，科哥治军严整不会不服新将，科哥那边食宿都安排妥当了，不会亏待他之类之类的。樊振东生性最烦别人聒噪，可是却一言不发地听着他说话。周雨的声音还是像以前那样，像春天他们一起淋过的毛毛雨一样，悄无声息地将人一丝一丝地裹住，等察觉时，已经是满身水雾，无法脱开。  
樊振东努力不去看他那双深情的大眼睛，便将视线努力下移，盯着地面。周雨的军装裤脚散开着，露出了一点脚踝，脚背的骨骼也非常突出，一看便知日常少不了负重远行。但是他脚面皮肤却像是养尊处优的贵公子，踩在乳白和棕色花纹的地毯上，更衬得他的脚趾晶莹嫩白。  
周雨背对着他整理床铺，一边那里碎碎念叨：“那你今天晚上就睡科哥的这张床把，被褥什么的我都换了新的，不用担心科哥说你。我去外间那个贵妃榻上便好。”一直没有收到回应，他停下手中的活，半蹲着歪过头从微微仰视樊振东，执着地要和他对视：“小胖，你说句话？”  
心里本就千头万绪，被他这样一问一肚子气竟不知从何发起。努力闪躲着他的眼神，想想从一开始这个人先撩拨的自己，三年前一走杳无音讯，如今再见，却是哪句话也离不开他家老张，也不知世间有几人能这样叫科哥。这气性总归是没有憋住，说出来的话难免带刺：“我怎么敢委屈了科哥心尖上的人。更何况，科哥的床，自然也不是我等敢睡的。”  
周雨听到这话顿时恼了，腾地一下站直了身子：“樊振东，你从哪里听来的风言风语？在我这便当你小孩子说浑话，小心被你科哥听到，你可是知道他的臭脾气？”  
这话无疑是给樊振东心里又添了一把火，嘴上更是挑着狠毒的说：“浑说？军里的事情，副官不是应当清楚得很吗？”说着，捉住了周雨欲扇他耳光的手。“雨哥，你有什么资格扇我耳光？嗯？”周雨一边试图将自己的手腕抽出来，一边咬着牙低声道：“樊振东，你本事大了，哪里学来的肮脏风气，我这个做哥哥的要替被你糟践的那些副官们好好管教你！”  
樊振东听这话倒是怒极反笑，捉着他的手更用力了些：“哥哥？当年科哥一封急电你便不管不顾地北上，现在倒想起来做我哥哥？我可不想做你这个弟弟！至于别人，你大可不必担心，我的副官还是你高远老婆，你的人，我可不动。”  
周雨听他这意思是要翻旧账，便不欲与他争辩，一手挣扎不过，左手竟摸向了腰后的配枪。樊振东又抢他一步先，搂着摸向他腰后，将枪直接甩出好远，“咚”地闷声砸向地毯，趁周雨还未站稳，膝盖直接压住他的小腹，迫着他往后仰倒在床上。  
周雨怒斥：“樊振东你不要命了？枪要是走了火，你我如何交代？”  
樊振东笑得更加意味不明了：“雨哥，你拔枪，是打算废我胳膊，还是打算干脆让我断腿？”  
周雨的腿缠上他的，努力想把樊振东别到一边，上身挺起意欲翻身，不料这个姿势却像极了某种纠缠与迎合，樊振东咬牙低声：“雨哥，你可别再乱动。”  
“你起开！”  
樊振东没有动。  
“你到底要干什么，樊振东？”  
樊振东还是保持原有的姿势，却像是在沉思什么。  
“胖儿，当时老张一人初出茅庐便挑起大梁，又是生死存亡之际，你应当明白那几年对于他来说是多么难熬；而你那边，我虽北上，你还有很多助你疼你的哥哥们，吴门有昕爷坐镇，军里也有……”周雨软下语气来，配上他一往情深的眼睛，樊振东盯上去看，不自觉地便陷入迷局中。或是已过了千年万年，樊振东终于一字一顿地说：“我说了，我不稀罕你这个哥哥。”  
许是讶异许是未听清，周雨茫茫然“啊”了一声，正好被欺身上来的樊振东彻底制住，口舌间凉凉软软贴上两片。趁着他唇齿开合的势，舌也溜了进来，挑动着他一起纠缠，小刷子一样扫过一些点。轻触的力度却让他陡然一颤，整个人也更茫然无辜。  
待他反映过来樊振东是什么意思，只觉得脑子里轰然一声，竟是又怒又急。小孩早已不是那个不谙事的小孩——说不定还是惯常的老手了，想到这他便是想也不想地咬到与自己牵绊到一处的舌尖，樊振东吃痛退出，他却也咬破了自己。  
还没等周雨说话，樊振东却先委屈起来了：“周雨，我不想你做我哥哥。我就想要你。”  
这话说得很狡猾了。不管周雨如何反应，樊振东继续真真假假地委屈着：“周雨，我不是一时兴起，那时你走，我便不知如何与你说。你那时反应，也丝毫未将我放于心上。如今再见，如果我再错失机会，怕是要抱憾一生。你若当真没有和科哥一起，总归不要断了我的念想就好。”  
这话说出口，周雨也不由想起当年二人懵懵懂懂的那些事情来，但是当时自己在吴门军中，说不好听就是寄人篱下，再加上满腹牵挂着远方，一心向学的心思比任何事情都要重。情愫便有，又能如何。  
现如今呢？纵使不管国祚飘零，世道颠倒，往昔那些被侵蚀的蹂躏的，还能残余多少？“樊振东，现在也不是讲这个的时候。”  
听闻此话，樊振东搂住他的臂膀收紧了几分，蹭上他的锁骨喃喃道：“雨哥，你不要拿这话来搪塞我。自你走后，这国这家我要守，这命却是为你而留的。你若不要，那我某日马革裹尸后，便不知魂归……”  
后面的话消融于周雨浅尝辄止的唇间。樊振东先是一怔，旋即反客为主，全然不似刚才那副试探的期期艾艾，舌尖灵活地勾起，划过周雨牙龈时，感受到他一阵颤栗，便更加恶质地反复逗弄。周雨也不知闭眼，仰头屏息看他，圆溜溜的眼睛被水汽衬得亮晶晶地闪光，仿佛茫茫天地间只余他的眼里一人，像极了去年樊振东在雪原里面捕猎时遇到的那只鹿。  
樊振东心里面早不知道骂了多少句脏话，强烈的欲望翻涌着几乎要压倒他的理智，但他还是有些压抑着颤抖凑到周雨耳边悄声道：“周雨，我就知道你也是有这心的。”说罢满足地摩挲着周雨的脊背，还是忍不住虔诚地吻上那人的颈。似乎觉得不过瘾，又啄着吮吸着，力道之大，在那人白暂的皮肤上留下红晕的印记。周雨也被撩拨得酥酥麻麻，根本无瑕应答，只是偏着头躲闪，却恰把美好的颈部线条显露出来。  
樊振东看着灯下那人如玉的颜色，只觉得自己要爆炸，但还是咬咬唇，问道：“周雨，你同意的吧？”周雨也被心头那把从五年前绵延至今的火烧得不行，唔得一声算是答应了，偏生他的嗓子带点鼻音无比黏人，更像是撒娇。他的手也摸向樊振东的大腿间，却未找准位置，只摸到了他结实的大腿肌肉，许是手感太好，便不轻不重地掐了一把。  
这一下可是把樊振东体内的暴烈因子给彻底激发了，只解开了衬衫上面三颗扣子便毫无章法地撕扯，下面扣子噼噼啪啪散落在床上。周雨皱眉，咕哝着抱怨，也不知说了什么话，手上却也没停，摸索着解开樊振东的外裤。本来想伸手握住，谁料樊振东在胸膛上一阵舔弄后，竟不轻不重地咬上那一点。周雨被这偷袭弄得险些泄了出去，止不住闷哼了几声，平滑的肌肤被刺激得泛起了小小的颗粒。周雨手下失了准头，指甲正好隔着布料划过他挺立的前面，瞬间布料濡湿了一片。樊振东被这一下意外弄得瞬间没有了再细细逗弄的心思，唇舌一路绵延，在他身上留下了一道冰冷的水痕，至小腹处，直接将他下身几件连着褪了个干净，手指便往后探去。  
触到后面的湿润，樊振东便抬头冲周雨似笑非笑道：“你果然是疼我的，都为我备好了。”说罢指尖往那处探去，一点点揉开。周雨哪里受过这样的，浑身都绷紧了，里头的嫩肉也不住熨帖。一指全然进入时，身下人不住哆嗦，手紧紧捉住床上保暖的绒单。  
樊振东有意想让他放松，便含住他的左手食指，拿牙尖厮磨指腹，自己的手指不住在里面转着圈地按压放松。忽地不知触到哪点，周雨嗯了一下，声音都变了调，拧着身子便要后撤，被樊振东捉着胯骨制住了，那根在体内的手指愈发攻击着那个点。周雨已经丝毫没有自制了，张着口大喘气，伸手要去抚上自己的前面，却被樊振东半路截住，拿他的手裹在周雨手的外面，带着节奏不紧不慢地弄着。周雨羞到不行，连半睁的眼皮都是泛红的，手上想要快点却挣不开樊振东的手，便拿后背去蹭床单上的绒毛。樊振东自然是知道的，便前后加快了力道，还故意恶谑道：“周雨，你这个哥哥真是太不尽职了，还让弟弟伺候呢，嗯？”  
周雨叫声都有些哽了，最终没有忍住，双腿夹紧，冰冷滑腻弄得他自己和樊振东满手，眼角也滑下一线泪来。樊振东猛地抽出体内的手指，借着白浊填入另一手的两根。周雨刚刚泄过，身子绵软，比方才减了不少阻碍。总归樊振东另一只手也没闲着，时重时轻地揉捏着周雨胸前。觉得差不多了，又试探着用一根手指轻轻按压入口，松软了之后再挤入一个指尖，慢慢探入。  
周雨前头已经被他的手法弄得再度挺立，然而樊振东自己也是忍到几乎要爆炸了，三根手指草草弄了几下，便让周雨翻了个身，自己的下衣堪堪褪到大腿根，便叉开大腿压住那人，扶住下身挺了进去。  
然而那处总归不是承欢之地，哪怕是前面再多润滑和放松，只进入了前面的头便难以深入。樊振东怕伤到他，也不敢贸然挺进，然而那入口紧紧箍住要命的地方，还因紧张微微收缩着，樊振东觉得自己的头皮都被吸得有些麻了，便俯身搂住身下的人让他微微抬起腰腹，一面不住拿手上的老茧去磨他挺得笔直的前头。  
慢慢地，感觉到那人的肌肉放松下来了，便是猛地一挺身，周雨如引颈而鸣的天鹅般呜咽着，整个上身都舒展开来。樊振东的整个被内壁吸附着，里面的高热温度逼得他更是如经火焚，便拉起周雨的腰背，仿佛要将他弯折到极点，一阵不管不顾的攻城略地。虽然毫无章法，蛮力总还是有的，进出间带出了些碾碎的水沫。到了后来愈发顺滑，干脆挑弄着内部整根拔出，再深深进入，如是反复几次周雨再也撑不住，哑声叫了出来，前端也源源涌出一些粘液，顺着淌下，一直滑到大腿根部。  
樊振东舒缓了自己的狠劲，便有意慢下来让周雨舒服，还照着记忆去顶弄刚才他碰到的那个敏感点，前端的手也有一下没一下地研磨，周雨不住地呻吟，破碎着想哽咽些什么，樊振东借着深顶的一下力道凑近他，便听那人道：“樊振东，求你……”声音都在发颤。  
没来由的兴奋又从身体的各处涌向下身，樊振东抽动几下退出他体内，抱起浑身已经绵软的人，让他正面对着自己，硬热就在他穴口处辗转，边道：“周雨，你求我什么？”  
周雨两条白晃晃笔直的腿在绒面上蹬动几下，缠上了他的腰往下压，内踝骨不住打滑蹭着脊背，动作明明是恳求了。两人肌肤相触皆是一片湿滑，樊振东却是铁了心要听他说出个所以然来，周雨迷迷糊糊也不知道要说什么，鬼使神差叫了句：“好东哥，求你进……”话还没说完，被人紧紧扣住腰身往怀里带，胯下也是一阵急送。  
周雨一条腿不知何时已经被樊振东架到肩上，掰成几乎一字。周雨的腿本身生得就美，肌肉丰富却不突出，细细笔直的一条，再覆上白净的皮肤，樊振东忍不住一边抽插着，一边如欣赏艺术品一般描摹着他腿上的每一寸肌理。  
这样的姿势下，樊振东便能顶到周雨最不能触碰的那个点。一遍遍挺腰送入，不一会，周雨下身便抽搐着，显然已是到了，倏地喷溅出一股来，后穴也不住收紧。樊振东被缠得不行，抽出自己的挺涨，趁着周雨失神，再度握住他此时若无骨版的手，也弄了出来。  
周雨被折腾了两次，已是昏昏然了，樊振东缓了缓劲稍微收拾了一下，最终还是抱他去了外屋的贵妃榻上，自己则是在床前守了一宿。

 

第二日周雨醒来时，已是日光大好。起身一看屋中并无他人，枕边却放着一张字条：“人生不相见，动如参与商。今夕复何夕，共此灯烛光。”  
最左边还有一行小字：“你且放心休息，我会替你向科哥告假。”  
周雨摇摇头，却还是被气笑了，干脆又钻进被子里躺了下来。


End file.
